Raven: USA vs. The World
Raven: USA vs. The World is the fifth instalment in the International Competition Franchise, which premiered before Jonny Moseley was replaced with Akbar Gbaja-Biamila for the upcoming fifth season of American Ninja Warrior. It was released on January 31 and it, again, was taped in Las Vegas. It was served to promote the upcoming movie Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master, which was released on November 17, 2013, so, there were DC superhero models placed all around the area. Voice Cast * Jessica Reddy - Sarjed * Oliver Pocock - Coprov * Eilidh Collings - Lendil (side reporter) * Amen Yassan - Yasnam * Megan D'Ardrenne - Drenam * Saffron Uppal - Norpal * Samantha Ross - Rannath * Emily Rose O' Connor - Limonn * Amy Lotherington - Grolath * Lauren Woodhall - Dallraw * Ben Fordham - Himself * Chris Kamara - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Alison Haislip - Herself Chapters * Chapter 1: Four Teams * Chapter 2: Welcome To "USA vs. The World"! * Chapter 3: Let The Heats Begin! * Chapter 4: Rough Opponents, Rough Start * Chapter 5: The Second Heat * Chapter 6: Three Clears * Chapter 7: The Second Stage * Chapter 8: The Upper Body Test * Chapter 9: Enter Lady Blackhawk * Chapter 10: Identical Problems * Chapter 11: Hanging Around * Chapter 12: Vixen * Chapter 13: Elimination * Chapter 14: The Third Stage * Chapter 15: Timeout * Chapter 16: Turning Point * Chapter 17: The Dramatic Climax * Chapter 18: Stage 4 * Chapter 19: The Climb-Off Begins * Chapter 20: A Rich Victory Featured Songs * In The End * 成都 (end credits) * The Winner - Tape Machines (end credits) Competition Format Due to there were 4 teams competing on this tournament, there were some major changes for the competition format. In fact, all 4 stages were used in this tournament with no time limit to complete each stage. In the first 3 stages, the competition worked in almost a similar fashion. Stage 1 and Stage 2 * There were 2 heats in each stage. * Each heat consisted of 4 competitors, 1 competitor from each team. * In each heat, the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time would receive 3 points for his team, with 2 points for the second fastest time, 1 point for the third fastest time, and 0 points for the slowest time. * At the end of Stage 2, the points from those 2 stages would be accumulated, and the team who got the lowest points would be eliminated from the competition, while the other 3 teams would advance to Stage 3. Stage 3 * In Stage 3, each heat consisted of 3 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time, would receive 2 points for his team, with 1 point for the second fastest time, and 0 points for the slowest time. * The points from each heat would be accumulated, and the team who got the lowest points would be eliminated from the competition, while the other 2 teams would advance to Stage 4. Stage 4 * Stage 4 consisted of a side-by-side climb-off, with 2 competitors, 1 competitor from each team. * Whoever reaches the top of the tower in the fastest time, his respective team would be the champion of the tournament. Competitors * Sarjed (captain) * Limonn (Nicknamed as Vixen) * Grolath (Nicknamed as Red Arrow) * Norpal (Nicknamed as Lady Blackhawk) * Lucía * Faustine * Marius * Bernd * Vicenzo * Marco * Eduardo * Giovanna * Cheng-Han * Tatsuaki * Kentaro * Shinnosuke Stage 1 Obstacles # Snake Run (Eliminated 15 villains in 2008) # Propeller Bar (Eliminated 30 villains in 2010) # Double Dipper (Eliminated 1 competitor this year, but 48 villains in Raven: Halloween) # Jumping Spider (Eliminated 2 competitors this year, but 38 villains in Raven: Mission Impossible 2 - The Plague Virus) # Parkour Run # Warped Wall # Domino Pipes # Flying Squirrel Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 Obstacles # Giant Ring Swing # Criss Cross Salmon Ladder (Eliminated 2 competitors) # Wave Runner (Eliminated 2 competitors) # Swing Surfer (Eliminated 2 competitors) # Wingnut Alley # Wall Flip Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 Obstacles # Keylock Hang # Floating Boards # Nail Clipper # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Curved Body Prop # Peg Cloud # Time Bomb # Flying Bar Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Stage 3 Standings Stage 4 Obstacles # Rope Climb (80 feet) Results Category:2013 Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: USA vs. The World Category:Sequels